


【严重迟到的情人节贺文】Flaky Brothers IV

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caranthir is good at sewing, Family Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Reliable Celegorm, When they were young, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧，OOC【题材倾向】双树纪【出场人物】诺多王室【配对组合】基本都是亲情向，调侃中的排列组合我也不知道_(:зゝ∠)_【文章分级】G【字数统计】【完稿日期】2017年2月21日【前言备注】脑洞飞出了一亚_(:зゝ∠)_~求不打





	【严重迟到的情人节贺文】Flaky Brothers IV

求个双树纪三五亲情向～大概是爸爸妈妈大哥二哥都不在家的时候三哥就要管好五弟（x）其实还想看大梅管二梅，小熊管宅熊……（xxx

“要我说……这样下去保准会出事。”Morifinwe熟练地将银线穿过针眼，拒绝了二哥递来的点心，“工作的时候不能分心！”  
“会出什么事？”Kanafinwe把玩着一支精致的风笛，倒不是说它的做工和装饰花纹有多么精致，而是笛子的音色犹如天籁。这是他前不久他吵着闹着要出差的Nelyafinwe，给他从维尔玛带回来的成年礼物。他打算在几天后的海港音乐节上奏上几曲。  
“或许等二哥玩够了再回来时，家里就有两只Huan了。”Morifinwe若有所思地说。一朵玲珑的银花正在古老的圣树上绽放，墨绿的叶片上还凝着几滴晶莹剔透的露珠。  
“嘿，Moryo，”忽视掉Kurvo可能变成第二只Huan的可能性，Kanafinwe忽然对另一个话题起了兴趣，“你看，你这薇瑞一般的技能到底像谁？你看我们家……”  
“像奶奶。我的音乐家二少爷，您该庆幸Atar现在不在家。不然保准罚你一年足不出提力安。”Morifinwe将多余的线头剪掉，把末梢埋进细密的针脚。然而，他心早已飞到海港的二哥，只是象征性地吹了声口哨以掩饰尴尬。Morifinwe也懒得理他，继续下一个图案。  
屋外，Turkafinwe向远处抛出了一张飞盘，Huan和小Kurufinwe同时向飞盘冲了过去。  
“啊，没眼看了。哈哈哈——”Kanafinwe一边练曲子一边靠在窗框上关注外面的实况，“我总是忍不住想，Atar小时候会不会也是Kurvo现在这个样子，小小的柔软可捏，还特别听话……”  
“二哥你想多了，Atar是长子，小时候并没有那么多哥哥可以把他带跑偏。”Morifinwe穿了根金白两色的绣线。  
“怎么，嫌你哥哥太多？”Kanafinwe随手丢过去一个梅子，Morifinwe镇定地腾出一只手来接住吃掉。  
“你这种只有一个哥哥的人是不会懂的，况且还是唯一一个靠谱的。”Morifinwe飞速完成了刺绣的另一个图案。  
“好啊，Moryo，学了几节高阶文法课开始拐着弯说你哥不靠谱了？”Kanafinwe刚跳下椅子，四弟就在他面前晃了晃他的成果。  
“还想不想要了？”  
“哼，等我学成了……”受到威胁的Kanafinwe只好坐了回去。  
“哈哈，二哥你就别想了。你那点天赋值都去点音乐了，还是省省吧……哟，大哥回来啦！恭喜大哥赶上准备晚餐时间！”Morifinwe笑着继续手里的活计。  
“准备晚餐？Kano，我出去前是不是有嘱咐过你把菜都择了？”Nelyafinwe一想到自己可能会看见个令他十分不满意的厨房，觉得头疼。  
“额……”Kanafinwe悄悄地收好了笛子。  
“你不会连早饭的碗筷都没洗吧？”  
“我……我一忙就忘了。”Morifinwe在一旁看好戏。  
“就你还忙？我倒是看你忙着和Moryo聊天。”Nelyafinwe拉开厨房门开始洗碗，Kanafinwe赶紧把他哄了出来、摁在躺椅上，自己跑进去接班。Nelyafinwe满意地目送二弟，翻开还没看完的报告。  
“大哥……”听着里面洗刷刷还伴着好听的歌声，外面手上忙碌、嘴闲着的两位开始聊天，“我早想问了。”  
“问什么？”  
“我想问……”  
“等等，不准问你哥的八卦，其他都可以考虑回答。”  
“不是啦，我想说，你看你每次都让二哥打杂，我怎么从来没见你让三哥来？”  
“就是就是！Nelyo欺软怕硬，只会使唤Kano！你看Moryo都替我打抱不平了。”Kanafinwe在厨房里高声抱怨。  
“Turko不是在带孩子嘛。”Nelyafinwe话音刚落，只听得外头传来Turkafinwe一声令下：Huan、Kurvo，我们走！  
“心疼我唯一的弟弟，都是哥哥无能，没什么吸引力。”Morifinwe抄起剪刀，修掉了布料背面的线头，开始最后的缝合。  
“你在感慨什么？”Nelyafinwe把公文拍在自己脸上，“啊，不想看了。”  
“你不看了？正好来烧菜！”Kanafinwe兴冲冲地跑出来捉人。  
“走开，明明是你拿打扫跟我换的。”  
“我在感慨，等Kurvo长大后，他多半会为童年这段‘美好’的记忆疯掉的。”  
“为什么？”俩哥哥这次算是同步了。  
“因为我现在已经要疯掉了。”往事不堪回首啊，Carnistir！  
“咦？Turko带过你？我怎么不记得了？明明是我带你比较多吧！”Kanafinwe在厨房里抗议，“Makalaure今天要做黑暗料理毒死你们这些忘恩负义的！”  
“二哥，你是不是忘了你每次带我出去，都先把自己弄丢的事实？”  
“哎？有吗？那一定是因为从前都是Nelyo带我出去的，我从来都不用记路啊。”Kanafinwe很是得意。  
“真是厉害了我的哥。”在斗嘴上，Morifinwe可从不会输给哥哥们。  
“承让了我的弟。”  
“Kano你再贫，信不信我把你在家里关一个月。”Nelyafinwe觉得这话说得挺狠了，没想到收获双份大笑声，“有什么好笑的？我说到做到。”  
“不不，我们只是正好有聊到二哥惹了Atar会怎么样？”  
“Moryo说，要是我惹了Atar打底就是一年禁闭，大哥你太仁慈了！”  
“瓦尔妲在上，我也真想要个哥哥。”Nelyafinwe悲叹道。

“真可惜，大哥你可能只有各种讨人厌的弟弟们了。”Turkafinwe刷得推开门，让小Kurufinwe和Huan进来后，才关上门。  
“或许还会有妹妹。”Morifinwe补充。  
“我们或许可以把Kurvo打扮一下？”Turkafinwe此言一出，三个哥哥们齐刷刷地看向跟Huan在地上打滚的五弟。  
“好像是个好主意。”Morifinwe附议。  
“我跟你们讲，你们最好别成天想着搞事。听说在Atar还小的时候，爷爷就这么打扮过他。当心Atar触景生情，把你们关在家里一整年。”Kanafinwe嘹亮的嗓音穿透了剁肉馅的噪声。  
“这样最好了，省得我天天被捉去帮二叔批公文。”Nelyafinwe忽然来了兴致，“明天我问小姑去借几套衣服回来。”  
“好好好，我差点以为你们要让我现做几套出来。”Morifinwe松了口气，“二哥，东西做好了！你出来看一眼！”  
“二哥在让你做什么？”Turkafinwe好奇地凑过来看，小Kurufinwe从地上一骨碌爬起来，跟Huan一起跟上三哥的步伐。Kanafinwe丢下厨房的锅就冲了出来。  
“看来Kurvo是跟定Turko了。”Nelyafinwe沉痛地叹息，“Kano，你说你怎么就不粘我呢？帮你大哥分担一点公务多好。”  
“根据隔代亲准则，你应该去拐Turko。”Kanafinwe赞美了四弟的手艺，赶忙跑回去抢救他的菜。  
“Kano你的字典被Turko吃了吗？我怎么不知道‘隔代亲’还可以这么用？”  
“可惜大哥就是再Maitimo也比不过Orome大人。”Turkafinwe不忘补刀，完全不明状况的Kurvo跟着Huan一起点头表示同意。  
“断交，我没你们这群弟弟！”Nelyafinwe在众弟弟们一阵狂笑声中，铺开纸张写报告。  
“二哥，别忘了酬金。”Morifinwe收拾工具的时候突然想到。  
“是是，等价交换，不会忘的！”厨房里头传来Kanafinwe欢快的小曲。  
“你问二哥要啥了？”Turkafinwe端详着Morifinwe的成果问道。  
“50粒澳阔泷迪的珍珠。”  
“我去，Moryo你这个奸商！”Turkafinwe急忙把刺绣塞回Morifinwe手里。  
“干嘛，这是我的人工费。绣这东西很费时间和脑子的！更何况，二哥乐意得很。他一场音乐会就能赚好几百粒珍珠了，那玩意儿在海港便宜得很。”刺绣的外包装是一个小巧的亚麻布袋，上面绘着写意的芦苇荡和碧蓝的大海。  
“恋爱中的孩子啊——”Morifinwe故作失望地叹道。  
“智商被Turko吃了。”Nelyafinwe一报还一报。  
“大哥，先不说我到底是不是吃货。你这老是找我茬，说出来连Kurvo都不服。”Turkafinwe回头向小Kurufinwe使了个眼色。  
“Kurvo不服！”  
“Kurvo，大哥对你很失望。”被Nelyafinwe一瞪，小Kurufinwe一溜烟地逃到三哥身后，抱住他的大腿。  
“Nelyo凶Kurvo，Nelyo坏坏！”小Kurufinwe也学着Nelyafinwe的样子，瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛喊道。  
“哈哈哈，大哥你也有今天！”Morifinwe在一旁笑得脸疼。  
“Moryo。”  
“恩？”  
“你知不知道，其实你小时候也干过一模一样的事，说过一模一样的话。”Nelyafinwe继续写他的报告。  
“哎！不可能！”Morifinwe大惊。  
“说多了都是泪，搞得Turko像你们男神似的，天天Turko，Turko。”  
“大哥，那是我有魅力，哈哈。”Turkafinwe春风得意地站在客厅中央，Huan也很得意地在一旁吐舌头。  
“好啦好啦，不要吵，开饭了！”Kanafinwe端着餐盘像跳交谊舞一样地转了出来。  
“Kano，你再打碎餐盘，Amal保证跟你没完。”Nelyafinwe收起写到一半的报告。  
“她说我一年最多可以打碎俩，我今年暂时只打碎了一个。”  
“二哥，你这烧的是啥啊？！这能吃吗？”Turkafinwe显然被吓到了。  
“不是说了嘛，烧黑暗料理，毒死你们。”Kanafinwe刚摆齐餐具，优雅地坐下，猛地被他一众愤怒的兄弟按住手脚，Nelyafinwe拿起勺子，强行喂了他一大口下去。众人观察了好一会儿，见他吃得津津有味。  
“好像没毒。”Nelyafinwe总结。  
“只是看上去太黑暗料理了些。”Turkafinwe补充。  
随即，他们将信将疑地端起自己的那份尝了一口……  
片刻后，Kanafinwe看着在厨房疯狂找水喝的大哥和三弟得意地笑了。  
Morifinwe觉得自己没事，纯粹是因为帮二哥绣了条披巾。  
“Kano你竟敢在菜里放这么多辣椒，等泰尔佩瑞安亮起来我再来收拾你！”

在用水过了几遍后，这菜终于能下肚了。Turkafinwe被辣得一把鼻涕一把泪，到现在都止不住。Kurvo和Huan觉得好玩，笑得滚作一团。Nelyafinwe一边倒吸凉气，一边写着那份该死的报告。  
“Kano，洗完盘子来我房间一趟。”Nelyafinwe卷起纸张，收好笔墨，准备上楼。  
“哎，好的！”  
“噫——二哥终于要被调！教！了！”Turkafinwe不嫌事儿大地起哄。  
“Turko，我真觉得奇怪。你看我们住在一起、学的一样、吃的一样、见的用的也差不多，你这满脑子乌七八糟的想法到底是哪里来的？”Nelyafinwe不轻不重地肘击了他的三弟。  
“可能是Orome大人教他的，毕竟这是三哥跟我们唯一的区别。”Morifinwe此言一出，立即收到了来自Huan心怀不满的瞪视。  
“Turko，‘调教’是什么？为什么Nelyo看上去很生气的样子？”小Kurufinwe继续一脸人畜无害的表情追问着三哥。  
“瓦尔妲在上啊！Kurvo，你快到我这儿来，我受不了你再被三哥带偏了！你三哥已经祸害了一个弟弟，我不忍心看你遭到迫害。”Morifinwe冲过来，一把把五弟抱走。  
“Moryo好样的，拯救Kurvo的重任就交给你了！”刚刚刷完盘子出来的Kanafinwe拍了拍四弟的肩，顺便捏了五弟肉嘟嘟的脸。后者不满地“唔”了一声。  
“二哥，老实交代。你刚刚有没有把我衬衣当擦手巾！”Morifinwe扭头看了眼自己的肩。  
“没有。我全擦在你马甲上了。”Kanafinwe说完，转身就跑上楼梯。  
“二哥你死定了！”Morifinwe连弟弟都没来得及放下就追了上去。  
“哦Huan，我们家很热闹，不是吗？”Turkafinwe揉了揉神犬的脑袋，后者会意地点点头。一只画眉灵巧地穿过窗户，落在了他的肩上，“哦，看看是谁这么着急地来送信了？”

***  
泰尔佩瑞安亮起来了……  
当然Kanafinwe被没有被兄弟们收拾，他正在Amal对方废弃石料的后院里来回踱步，手里提着晚饭前Morifinwe给他的亚麻布袋。  
“抱歉，在休息时间打扰了。”来者用斗篷把自己从头到脚裹了起来，但仍旧依稀可见淡淡的金光。  
“我都说了明天会去王城的，您何必急这么一个晚上？”Kanafinwe赶紧把东西塞给他，“都怪您，他们现在全以为我跟某个澳阔泷迪的姑娘陷入了热恋。”  
“真的很抱歉。可Elulindo他实在急得很，他今天还跑来催我了，现在还在王城里。那姑娘就要她上次在刺绣展上看到的那种。Lindo拉着Ear愣是找遍了全部的绣坊，也不知道那个花是谁绣的，亏得我上次看见Moryo在捣鼓那东西。”Arafinwe把东西收好，谢过侄子，取出一个沉甸甸的小布袋，“Lindo捎来的，你择日给你弟吧，也是辛苦他了。”  
“这……应该不止Moryo要的50个吧。”Kanafinwe觉得三叔揣着这么沉的一袋，大老远跑过来还是挺有毅力的。  
“Lindo他说让你们随便分，反正多得很。我也不知道Moryo要这做啥，这些又不贵重。”  
“三叔，其实吧……这在提力安还挺贵的。你大概在海港呆久了。”  
“哎？是么？”Arafinwe好奇片刻后，整了整斗篷准备出发，“我走了，省得一会儿被长兄看到，你又该挨骂了。”  
“额……其实Atar他……”  
“行啦行啦，你肯定是站在Kurufinwe这边的。不过我也肯定是站在我哥这边的。”Arafinwe拍了拍侄子的肩，表示他都懂。  
“三叔，说真的。你要是真站在二叔这边，你倒是多给他分担点公文呀。二叔分给我哥，我哥没空时又丢给我。我还急着赶音乐节的稿子！”  
“你其实还可以把你爹拖去改公文的，如果哪天劳瑞林发出银光的话。”Arafinwe打趣着说了再见，随即消失在了泰尔佩瑞安的银光之中。

“我刚刚其实想说，Atar他其实就在后面听着。”Kanafinwe没有回头，他依旧望着Arafinwe离开的方向。  
“什么声音都瞒不过你的耳朵。”Nerdanel拉过自己的第二个孩子。  
“哦，Amal你们可算是回来了。我以为得下个银树时才能见到你们呢。”  
Feanaro刚把之前搬到一半的石刻移到角落里：“见一面难道还能吞了他不成？整天跟在Nolofinwe身边转，我看Kurvo都比他强。”  
Kanafinwe内心的呐喊：Atar！真的没有强到哪里去！不信您在家安安静静呆上一天看看。  
当然这种内心的小剧场就是有十个二叔的胆都不敢说出来的……

***  
“Turko，你要不也跟我们一起去算了？”Kanafinwe正在做最后的努力：怂恿三弟去王庭帮忙。  
“不去，我可不是这块料。”凯勒巩泡了一碗麦糊糊，舀了一勺喂小Kurufinwe，“你看，我现在也很忙的。我走了Kurvo怎么办？”  
“啊，太烫了！Turko吹凉凉。”小Kurufinwe差点就一口吞了，还好先烫到了嘴唇，就立马别过了头。Turkafinwe只好帮他吹。  
“就你！Moryo带得都比你好。”Kanafinwe立即反驳。  
“我还约了Orome和Vana大人，等劳瑞林亮的时候要带Kurvo去找他们。”Turkafinwe吹了好半天，把勺子伸到五弟嘴边，“这下可以了吧。”  
“啊，太凉了！”小Kurufinwe依旧不满意。  
“就你事儿多！”  
“唔——Turko凶我。”  
“明明是你自己没耐心。”Kanafinwe忍不住吐槽。  
“二哥？”Turkafinwe突然凑了过来，压低声音。  
“干嘛？”Kanafinwe觉得三弟的表情有些诡异，往旁边挪了挪。  
“我小时候是不是也这么麻烦？”  
“废话！”  
“那我就对Kurvo再耐心些。”  
“哟，现在知道了。小的时候就你最烦，烦天烦地还跟我抢Nelyo！”Kanafinwe开始整理桌上的会议资料。  
“等等！最后一句才是重点吧！”Turkafinwe像发现新大陆似的。  
“可不，你不知道原来没你的时候，Nelyo可喜欢我了！可你就是特别会卖萌，知道我在金树时要上课，就天天跟着他转，还‘Nelyo，Nelyo要抱抱，Turko晚上要跟你睡觉觉’，呕。”  
“Orome大人在上，我怎么不记得了！”  
“你记得倒真见鬼了！”  
“二哥，别说你小时候没干过这种事。记得……好像Moryo小时候还跟我抢你和大哥要抱抱、要睡觉觉的。”  
“Turko，你说这会不会是家族遗传？比如Atar和Amal小时候也会这样？”Kanafinwe不确定Feanaro和Nerdanel有没有一早出门，立刻压低了嗓门。  
“二哥，你总是说些很容易被罚打扫的话。”  
“你没发现家里打扫卫生的活几乎都是我在干嘛！”  
“Turko，你到底还喂不喂Kurvo了，你不喂Kurvo就自己吃。”俩不靠谱老哥在一旁聊天聊得甚欢，完全忘记了饿着肚子的弟弟。  
“啊啊，马上喂，这就喂！”  
“要我的话，我还巴不得他自己吃呢。”Kanafinwe扣上文具箱换上皮靴。  
“怪不得我和Moryo都不粘你！回见。”Turkafinwe又一次发现了新大陆，“对了，话说平时不都是大哥去参加晨会的吗？今天怎么换你了？”  
“回见。Nelyo出去玩了，他说他忙了大半年的要休假一个月。我的稿啊，命苦啊——”Kanafinwe声音极富穿透力，一下子割裂了劳瑞林刚刚苏醒的金光。

***  
“早上好，Nelyo。”住在王城里可以比住在城外晚起一小时，Nolofinwe和Anaire还正在悠闲地吃早餐。  
“早上好，二叔二婶。抱歉这么早打扰了，这是你要的澳阔泷迪酒吧餐厅和其他娱乐设施的攻略，Kano说他只能想起这么多了。话说虽然三叔被你扣在城里了，不过我记得Elulindo叔叔应该在还在海港吧，你们要是有什么不清楚的还可以问他。”  
“他呀——”Nolofinwe刚说了一个词，就和Anaire笑了起来。  
“怎么，他最近不在吗？”  
“那孩子最近在提力安追姑娘，满城都知道了。”Nolofinwe答道。  
“我怎么不知道？”Nelyafinwe觉得有些神奇。  
“你是没去集市上逛，王城里是没多少人知道啦。”Anaire说。  
“说是Olwe大人嫁了个女儿到这里觉得太亏了，一定要Lindo再拐一个回去。”Nolofinwe接着说。  
“那是Lindo叔叔自己想追吧，Olwe大人哪管得了他？”Nelyafinwe质疑。  
“听说他把提力安所有的制衣和刺绣店都跑遍了，说是那姑娘喜欢在展览上看到的某种刺绣的样式。结果那花太难了，没人会绣。昨晚还跑来找Nolo他弟弟想办法，后来也不知道怎么样了。”Anaire笑着摇头，“恋爱中的孩子啊。Nolofinwe，你怎么就没他那么拼？我当年想要一个头饰，也没见你跑遍提力安帮我找。”  
“我……”Nolofinwe面露尴尬，回头看了眼自己的侄子求助。  
“二婶，您知足吧。二叔当年追你的时候，拼命程度绝不亚于Lindo叔叔。”Nelyafinwe接话。  
“哦，怎么说？”Anaire洗耳恭听状。  
“二婶，你现在戴的这个头饰吧……”  
“嗯？”  
“其实是我Atar花了一整周做的。因为给Amal的礼物都没花过这么长时间，他还被Amal罚睡客厅了两星期。”Nelyafinwe成功收获惊得下巴都快掉下来的精×2。  
“等等，后面这段我怎么都不知道！”Nolofinwe大惊。  
“信息量有点大，我得先缓缓。”

  
“不不，Nelyo，你说长兄他做了一整个礼拜？可这不可能，我跟他说这件事后，他过了两天就给我了。总不见得他点了预言的技能树？”Nolofinwe对此提出了质疑。  
“啊，这么快就被戳穿了。”  
“Nelyafinwe你竟敢耍我！亏我还那么相信你！”Nolofinwe抄起椅子上的靠背就追上了想要逃走的的侄子。  
“二叔冷静！大家都是成年精！君子动口不动手！”Nelyafinwe抓住最后一根救命稻草冲楼上大喊，“Findo救命！你Atar要谋杀我！”  
Anaire早已在旁边笑得前仰后合：“说真的Nolo，你太让我感动了。”  
“知道就好Anai！等我先收拾了他家长子。”  
“要是Atar在，看你还敢不敢追我到处跑。”  
“可惜他现在不在，Nelyafinwe你给我站住！”  
于是，这在公共场合从来都是一本正经典范的叔侄两人，在屋内上演了一场生死时速。彼时，世界依然年轻，与阿尔达命运息息相关的他们也是年轻的。敌人还在小黑屋里蹲，阿瓦林的幽影也未入侵蒙福之地。同龄的孩子们之间，没有过多的秘密，没有太多的拘束，家族之间尚未落下深重的阴影。  
至少，我们都幸福过，拥有着最珍贵的回忆。  
（画外音：我没打算捅刀。）

***  
“不知道Kano今天在晨会上看见Ara会有什么反应。不能亲眼目睹他们的表情真是太可惜了。”  
“你可以带上帕兰提尔出门的，二叔。”  
“不，那玩意儿就像是长兄的监控器似的，我早发现他是双向通道，现在锁盒子里去了。”Nolofinwe急忙摆手。  
“其实那玩意儿可以单向关闭的……你看你丢下工作跑出去玩，我丢下工作却还得帮你看孩子。”Nelyafinwe在厨房准备楼上三个小家伙的中饭，“二叔，说起来，您住在王城里，这儿也不缺侍从，蛮可以把孩子们托给爷爷的。”  
“那回来时，他们大概已经投靠了新大山，我和Anai说的话大概都不会听了。”Nolofinwe背起旅行包准备和妻子开溜。  
“等等，您就不怕他们每次犯错拿我当盾牌？”Nelyafinwe简单处理好了食材，等原料腌制入味。  
“不会啊，我觉得Nelyo对弟弟们还是很严厉的。”Anaire披上防风的银蓝披肩，拎起手提包。  
“您难道不觉得他们一点儿也不听话？”  
“这个嘛，每个人性格不同，自由发展挺好的。”  
“您觉得好就成。”  
“说真的，我好羡慕Kano啊。”Nolofinwe出门前突然对妻子说了句。  
“Nolo你真是隔三差五就羡慕Kano，这是我们这辈的事，孩子又管不了。”Anaire在门外喊他快点出发了。  
“我也想要个跟Nelyo一样的哥哥啊。”  
“你已经有个想Nelyo一样的好姐姐了，知足吧。”  
Nelyafinwe尴尬地送走了二叔二婶，打算去楼上看看那三个小家伙。不知道Lalwen什么时候回来，家里那群还等打扮小Kurufinwe来着。  
告别烦人的王城工作第一天，心情真是舒畅。话说Findekano哪里去了？以前自己来做客时，他总会蹦蹦跳跳地从楼上跑下来。有次还不小心踩空，最后两级台阶直接滚了下来，把二叔二婶吓得不轻。还好二叔家铺了厚厚的地毯，也没有什么大碍。今天怎么连声儿都没有？上楼去看看好了。

***  
“所以说每根弦的音调是固定的，如果有偏差的话需要自己调节。不过课前老师都会帮忙调整的，也不用担心。”Nelyafinwe轻叩门扉时，只听里头传来清脆且充满自信的童声。  
“请进。”依然Findekano的声音。  
“抱歉打断你们了，我的小老师。”  
“Maitimo！你什么时候来的？啊，Findo竟然没有注意！”Nelyafinwe的年纪同Irime相仿，对于房间里的三个小家伙来说，他确实更像Atar辈的人一样可靠，但他们又是相同辈分的第三代孩子。这种微妙的关系令他在同辈间很受欢迎，当然他的亲弟弟们很不乐于见到这种场面。因而他否决了把他们带回家照顾的提议，先不说Atar会不会即刻原地爆炸，就家里四个（或许可以排除掉Kurvo，那也有三个了）大醋缸，全翻了很不好处理。  
“你连二叔二婶走了都没有注意到呢。你好Turukano，你好Findarato。”他向围在Findekano身边的两个小家伙打招呼。Findekano邀请他就近坐下。  
“这就是我之前跟你们提到的，我的堂长兄，”他想了想又补充道，“当然也是你们的堂长兄。”  
Findarato之前正在啃手指饼干条，他掰了饼干条没啃过的那半递给Nelyafinwe。可他不记得Findekano堂兄刚刚是怎么称呼来客的，急忙说了声“啊啊，Finda，喜欢”表示友好。  
“哦，谢谢你Finda，你真可爱。你可以叫我Nelyo或者Maitimo。”Nelyafinwe笑着接过堂弟的礼物。  
“不可以！以前只有我才喊你Maitimo的。Maitimo你是不是对你所有的弟弟都会说‘你真可爱’，你明明说我是最可爱的！”完了，家里经常上演的剧情又要开始重播了……  
“Finda，叫Maitimo。”Findarato还很高兴地补了一句，‘吧唧’亲了一口旁边一声不吭的Turukano。后者依然像早晨没睡醒的梦游状。  
“Findo，你要知道每个孩子都有自己的可爱之处。比如，你可爱在你的勇敢和自信。Finda嘛，他刚刚的举动你不觉得很可爱吗？”  
“你就夸我一句‘你是最可爱的’嘛，我说这么明显了还不懂。”Findekano故作生气地别过脸去不理他。  
“Finda，也，可爱！”另一只小团子不高兴了(??ˇ?ˇ??)，使劲晃着快睡着的小堂哥。  
“看到没，当哥哥是很累的。”Nelyafinwe大笑。  
“我不管！不管！Finda你只能喊Maitimo叫Nelyo。”Findekano一把抓住堂哥有着精致暗纹的深红色衬衣长袖，“Turvo，你给Finda弟弟做个榜样，堂哥叫什么？”  
“Findo……”Nelyafinwe无奈地揉了揉男孩的黑发。  
亲弟听见自己名字，如梦初醒般睁开了迷蒙的蓝灰色眼睛，他指指轻轻咬着自己手臂的堂弟。“Finda！”他喊了一声，随后又指指陌生的堂哥，“Maitimo！”  
Findekano一副要哭了的样子。Nelyafinwe顿时自己在准备中饭前，任务艰巨。太受小孩子欢迎也不是件好事，对吗？

***  
“真高兴我们又见面了，三叔。”Kanafinwe在去开晨会的路上遇见了还在怀念被窝的Arafinwe。  
“是的，我们又见面了。可惜我一点儿也高兴不起来。”  
“就当是一次锻炼的机会嘛。”  
“你倒是想得很开！”  
“话说Elulindo叔叔后来怎么样了？”  
“不知道。昨天实在太晚了，我和Ear死命拦着，他才没有在银树时去找那姑娘，今天劳瑞林一亮就不见踪影了。我猜人家还没起床呢。”  
“颇有三叔追三婶的风范。”  
“少笑话我了。你呢，都成年了，不考虑一下？”  
“没事，等Nelyo先开个好头我再想想。一个人多自由啊！”  
“是啊，想当年我在海港也是百花丛中过，每朵都看一眼。现在我只爱Ear一个！说真的，你总往澳阔泷迪跑，真不是看上了谁？”  
“我从七岁开始就经常往海边跑好不好，明明当时我们是一起去的。”Kanafinwe再检查了一遍袋子里的文件。  
“真是可怜了我的侄儿。其实，Ear当时是来看你演出的，我在下面等你，她就跟我聊了起来。”  
“哦——后来我唱完走了你都没注意到。”  
“哎？有吗……Kano等等，别丢下我！”


End file.
